In general, generation of a tool path for an NC machine tool is directly made by an operator, or made by an automated manner such as a CAM, an interactive system, or the like.
In a case in which the tool path is generated by automation systems such as a CAM, an interactive system, and the like, a user inputs information on measurements of cutting components, cutting tools, order of processing, and methods of processing, which are necessary for an actual cutting process, and in addition to the aforementioned information, the user inputs additional parameters that are necessary to generate a transfer path to transfer a tool between actual cutting processes. Here, while considering not only processing efficiency of the tool path that is generated but also processing safety such as collision avoidance between tools and work pieces, or tools and a machine tool, or the like, the user inputs parameters, and the automation systems generate proper tool paths on the basis of the inputted parameters.
Here, the tool path is a main element that determines processing productivity, and proper selection of tools, selection of proper transfer speeds (feed), and the like are main factors related to a processing time, and for this reason, automated tool path generating software such as the CAM, the interactive system, or the like, helps the user to input proper parameters, or provides the user with various functions such as automated algorithm, or the like, thereby helping the user to generate high efficient tool paths.
However, substantially, in addition to the actual cutting processes, minimizing air cut is another element that determines efficiency of the tool path, but is a part that many automation systems neglect to consider.
That is, for convenient and quick generation of enormous processing programs, determination of a retreat path, a movement path, and an approach path of the tool related to the air cut is determined by several parameters inputted by the user, and generally, these parameters are determined as values having margins in consideration of safety. This manner has an advantage of quickly generating the processing program, but causes a problem in that the air cut is excessively generated.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.